


Autumn

by Pita Pan (Lizlow)



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Pita%20Pan
Summary: Holding onto her food, her bright gazes wanders around the room. Sometimes, it’s fun to speak to the Headmaster, but it seems like he’s busy. Bercy’s also with the student council, so that’s no good either. Maybe she should go review with the teachers anyway? Caramia will more than likely be willing to go over bits and pieces, if she asked.Oh! Wait!





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Anime verse? lmao we gotta crack down and fix it!! by changing Caesar's role, and giving Fuka a real one.

Uniform, neatly on (probably)! Lunch, all packed! With these things all settled out, and an indefinite upwards bound of energy sweeps forward! School may be scary, especially in this case, but she really does like it! The typical life of a student at  _Oz Gakuen_ tends to be fairly… exciting at least! 

The day passes by quickly, and suddenly it’s time to eat. Fuka steps with confidence, somehow not being pulled back ( _this time_ ,  _Kyrie-sensei_  reminds her) for remedial classes. Scarlet is, unfortunately, busy discussing student council matters, and asks Fuka kindly not trouble herself with waiting for him. It’s sad to be alone for this period, but Fuka will make due! She’s got to smile, because she doesn’t want to worry Scarlet any more than he already is!

Holding onto her food, her bright gazes wanders around the room. Sometimes, it’s fun to speak to the Headmaster, but it seems like he’s busy. Bercy’s  _also_  with the student council, so that’s no good either. Maybe she should go review with the teachers anyway? Caramia will more than likely be willing to go over bits and pieces, if she asked.

_Oh! Wait!_

She nods, and her steps, in turn, speed up. Once she’s locked on, she’s not going to drop what came to bloom in her head. She pushes open the doors to the courtyard and approaches her target.

“Caesar-senpai, you look lonely!”

She declares this, as if he’s not one of the people to have threatened her beforehand, as if he hadn’t once told her that he’d be watching her. If he said that, then why does he seem to turn away when she catches him looking at her? Really, people  _say_  he’s tough, bad, but she doesn’t think so. Really, she thinks he can be really kind!

What did Headmaster Soh describe it as..? A  _umm… umm… roasted marshmallow!_

_‘Of course, they’re really nice on autumn days like this!_ ’ his words ring.

“Noisy,” ends up being the first words out of Caesar.

“Hmm?” Without  _real_  permission, Fuka plops down right next to him.

“Why would you want to be  _alone_  with me?”

“Is it bad?” She asks, blinking, “I thought it was sad that you were alone…”

“I  _wanted_ to be alone,” his voice is low. He’s  _trying_  to scare her away, but Fuka isn’t budging at all. That much is frustrating. He’s drawn to her, for some  _annoying_  reason, but he could just avoid talking to her to solve that problem. Yet, she’s the one approaching him. No, no, he isn’t weak; he doesn’t like her here, he doesn’t…

“But that’s so sad…”

Is she… pitying him? This  _prey_ , this  _brat_ , is acting like he lost the entire world.

“You–”

“Well, I want to be your friend!”

“ _…What?_ ”

“Soh says-” how she can be so casual with the  _Headmaster_  of all people (not that he’s one to talk) when she’s so proper with everyone else, he’ll never know, “-that we all need friends, but no one wants to be yours… It’s not fair that you have to be lonely.”

Does she trust him? When he’s so strict, so abrasive, when that transfer kid, who seems to be pretty damn level, looks uneasy around him, the one who’s her friend.

“Oh, Caesar-senpai, look! The leaves are falling!”

And, she’s moved on, completely. She’s  _tiring_ , but he supposes there are worse people for company.  _Probably._ If she’s choosing to pester him, knowing there’s nothing he can  _really_  do about it, then she must not actually have many friends – she has what? That pipsqueak and that nervous cat?

“You should fear…”

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay!” Fuka hums, and carefully begins to eat. Caesar watches her, closely, until his attention falls on her lunch. He doubts she made it alone – she seems too clumsy to manage it – but it still… smells pretty good, anyway. A certain guy put too many vegetables in his box (how is that supposed to be good?). “Did you want some?”

“No.”

“But you aren’t eating yours…  _ah!_  A leaf fell in it!” Fuka laughs, and that sound rings in his ears. He turns away, taking a deep breath, before looking down at his lunch, thinking that leaf she mention had to be one of the vegetables in it but – no – it’s from one of the trees.

With no hestitation, Fuka picks it out of his food, and then holds out some of her own to Caesar, “I don’t mind!”

“Then, you can have the rest of mine.”

“Sure! We can trade!” Her thoughts of trading, however, included utensils and all. Just what does she think she’s doing? That’s… done, now. No changing it. She’s a fool, really.

“Th…”

“Eh?”

“Never mind.”

“Haha, thank you, Caesar-senpai!”

“For what?”

“Being my friend!”

_We’re not_ …

She doesn’t wait for him to say anything else, and instead continues talking about something that might only really matter to her, “I feel… like this is the best time to make memories like this. It’s really pretty, don’t you think? How the trees are letting their warmth blow away…”

Caesar stays silent, looking at her again, before he huffs.

Fuka adds, “I’ll remember this precious day, forever!”


End file.
